Broken Hearted
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Squall and Rinoa break up, after one year, do they still care about eachother? A new part added to the story ^_^ R/R Ch. 15 is up Squinoa, and Quiefer
1. the start

*disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...

What Becomes of the Broken Hearted

Zell sat there, now 20 Zell hadn't change much, he was still innocent (sorta) , free spirited, and ignorant. These things didn't bother, the young man, he knew what he was, and expected it. Zell was munching down at hot dog, when Squall walked in, Squall was the same age as Zell, even though he never acted like it. 3 years ago, Squall was mean, cruel, and down right rude. After the entire saving the world thing, it seemed like it was looking up. Mostly thanks to his girlfriend Rinoa, who now wasn't here, and everyone doubted that she would come back. Now Squall was lower than ever, all he did now was drink, and swear. Zell sighed watching his old friend sit down at the bar and ordered his rum and the glass.

__

It's been a year, since they broke up, and yet he still sits there, wishing she could come back and love him again, be his company again. Now all his company is his boo's, and it's slowly killing him. Poor Squall...

Irivine walked up behind Zell, grabbing his shoulders, digging his fingers into his skin. Zell jumped leaving his thoughts, as he stared at the cheery cowboy.

"Hey Irivine.." Zell said looking back at Squall. Irivine pulled a seat up next to Zell.

"Ahh, his still doing it huh?" Irivine said nodding toward the fallen warrior. Quistis came into view waving happily at the two men. She smiled and said something to Squall, who just gulped down a shot.

"Hey Quistis.." Zell welcomed her with a half smile, while Irivine greeted her with a grin.

"Hey Quistis, your looking nice today.." Irivine raised his eyebrows.

"Give it a break Irivine.." Quistis said with a smile taking a seat at the table with the boys. She sighed looking at Squall.

"Yeah, I know Quistis, you made it just in time for the good old line.." Zell sighed looking at his watch, as if right on cue, Squall raised his shot glass full of brown, and tan liquid. 

" To love's lost, and to love's that will never find.." Squall coughed while speaking. Zell and the other mouthed the words, as Squall spoke them. Then Irivine got up knowing exactly what will come next.

"My love life is over, just take me out back and shoot me!" Squall mumbled gulping down the liquid again, he winced.

"Small, but dangerous...."Zell grumbled taking a sip of his beer.

"I have a gun you know Squall..." Irivine nodded putting an arm around the sad man's shoulder. 

"I could help..." Irivine smirked looking at him, Squall pushed him off standing up, and heading out of the room.

"No one can help..." Squall pushed through the doors, and was out of sight.

"Geez, he isn't much fun anymore.." Irivine sighed looking at the other two. Quistis looked at Irivine.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Quistis said seriously.

"Yeah, Irivine don't forget it's his own fault.." Zell nodded taking another sip of his beer.

"Not this again.." Irivine whined.

"No, this AGAIN, sits down and I'll tell you exactly what happened..." Quistis started the story.

Quistis began..

"Rinoa and Squall were fighting about something, they did it a lot back then, and ever since that night where Rinoa and Seifer were talking, and he kissed her, KEY WORDS HE KISSED HER. Rinoa tried to explain that Seifer was in the past, and Squall was her future. Everyone believed Rinoa on this, they had faith, but the most important person in this didn't. Squall. She wanted Squall and her to take that final step, she loved him, she told him. But Squall couldn't, he couldn't say those words to Rinoa. He tried, god knows he did, but they wouldn't come. The fighting increased, and the love left Rinoa's eyes. She left Squall and moved to Timber, to make a new life, to start over and leave everything else in the past." Quistis sighed looking at her wine. They all sat in silence for awhile then Zell glanced up at them, then at the doorway, which was empty.

"So that's what happens to the broken hearted..."

*disclaimer* If I get 15 reviews, I'll keep going, tell me if you like it, or flame it if you think it SUCKS! 

-twisted British child-


	2. The Scoop

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...

Chapter 2

Somewhere far away from the garden and the gang stood Rinoa. Now 20 and single, Rinoa had found her passion in taking pictures, and writing stories. She still looked amazing, still thin, but now rather mature. She still had her giggle side, and she still was Rinoa, but all grown up, and heart.

"Move it to the left..." Rinoa called to some men fixing a sign, she raised her hands.

"Perfect!" Rinoa squealed taking aim at the sign and taking rapid pictures, after a few moments Rinoa lowered the camera smiling.

"That's a wrap guys! Thanks!" Rinoa yelled at the older men, she then turned and marched into her office thrusting the pictures and an article at her boss.

"There you go Bob, right on time.." Rinoa stated with pride, she slumped slightly tilting her head to the side as her boss read it in a hurry.

"Good work, Rinoa. Now I have a new assignment for you, it's very important." Bob leaned forward-looking at Rinoa carefully.

"I need you to go to the Garden..." Bob stated slowly. Rinoa knew what Garden, he didn't have to say, she knew what it was, and who was there. She was smiling before, now her smiled quickly turned upside down, and her eyes filled with sadness, and rage.

"No, I cant, I wont, I wont go there." Rinoa yelled at her boss, her friendly tone turned into a sort of panic yell.

"You have to, no one else is as good as you, this is an important article, I need you to do this for me and for yourself, and you _can't_ keep hiding from this Rinoa." Bob stood up slowly staring firmly at her.

"I quit then!" Rinoa glared at him, and quickly turned and started walking out of the door, Bob ran around his desk and cut her off.

"Don't be silly Rinoa, this is your future, and this is what you are good at. Just please a couple of days, then you'll be back. I'm asking you as a friend to do this for me, it's extremely important." Bob sighed looking up at her.

"Why not send Frank, or Sam or someone else, why _me?" _Rinoa stated, her voice creaking with pain.

"Cause your the best, and this is important. I need someone to go and get the scoop why we need soldiers now that there is peace, and why we're still paying for them." Bob gently pulled her back into his office.

"This will be big for your career Rinoa, if you do this, I mean do it well, you wont need this place anymore, you can do whatever you want, go where ever. You just need to finish, with a bang! And this is your Bang." Bob stated finally watching her carefully, already knowing he had won, she would do it.

Zell stood with Irivine, and Quistis at Balamb train station looking down the tracks at the upcoming train.

"I hope this journalist doesn't give us crap, you know.." Zell sighed rocking back and forth looking nervously.

"There's a rumor that he came to get the scoop to put us out of business." Irivine said shaking his head.

" Yeah, a lot of thanks for 3 years ago huh? Geez.." Zell yelled over the train as it pulled up, stopped and after some moment's people started filling out. The three of their eyes were scanning the trains, until Irivine's eyebrows raised up, and he smacked Zell's chest in a hurry, not removing his eyes from their target.

"Ow what the hell Irivine, what did you find him?" Zell turned his head then stopped talking. The two boys stood there watching a graceful figure step off the train, her legs perfect, their eyes pinned on her face. 

"Rinoa..." Quistis stated nodding her head. Irivine nodded quickly.

"Of course, who else better to take down the garden.." Irivine finally shook his head, releasing him from his trance.

"Zell?" Quistis elbowed him hard in the side. Rinoa smiled quickly walking over to them.

"Hey Guys!!" She dropped her bags and gave Quistis a tight hug, Quistis was quick to return it. She then turned to Irivine and pushed up his cowboy hat.

"Howdy partner.." Rinoa smirked and gave him a quick hug, Irivine closed his eyes mumbling something about Selphie.

"Zell!" Rinoa jumped at Zell, giving him a tight squeeze.

"We missed you Rinoa, but if you don't mind us what are you doing here?" Quistis said quickly getting straight to the point. Rinoa slowly let go of Zell biting her lip, turned toward Irivine and Quistis.

"I'm here, to interview and do a scoop on the Garden.." Rinoa stated this rather quickly. Irivine slowly nodded looking at Zell, who gave a strong nod back. 

"Well..so you're the demon here to put us out of business.." Irivine said as friendly as he could manage. Rinoa turned to Irivine looking shocked, and slightly hurt.

"I'm not here to put you guys out of house and home, just here to see what you guys are up to, and just you know mess about.." Rinoa giggled slightly.

"Right.." Zell muttered looking at Quistis.

"Well, lets get your bags, and head to the Garden.." Irivine walked away from them quickly looking for Rinoa's things. Rinoa stood there looking at Zell and Quistis. Zell slightly glared at Rinoa, as if she was some kind of disease, that would soon infect him and destroy him. Quistis wasn't that friendly either, she kept her tone, serious, and unfriendly. More like a military officer. Once Irivine returned with the bags, they head off toward the car.

"I can carry my bags Irivine.."Rinoa looked at him reaching for the bags, Irivine pulled the bags away.

"That's ok, I got them. The least we can do for ...your kind.." Irivine stated rather coldly. Rinoa bit down on her bottom lip, she didn't want it to be like this, she didn't want to be the odd man out. The car went along, Rinoa stared down at her hands in her lap, and she knew the looks they were giving her, and she didn't want to see them, to feel their hatred toward her. The car gave a jerk stop, and they all got out. Rinoa stepped out of the car, looking at the garden, the past memories flooded her mind.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~1 year ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I saw you kiss him Rinoa! I saw it! " Squall yelled at her.

"It didn't mean anything, I never kissed him back, I don't love him Squall, and I love you!" she had yelled with all her might.

"Whatever.." Squall turned walking away.

"Don't WHATEVER me Squall, you stand there, you turn around, and if you don't tell me you care about me, and if you don't love me, like I love you. I'm going to walk out of that door, and you will never see me again do you understand? So what's it going to be?" she stated pointing downward. Squall turned and looked at her, then turned slowly around and walked away from her, from their "love". Rinoa fell to her knees, and put her head in her hands and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"We're here.." Irivine yelled at Rinoa, pulling her out of the past. Rinoa shook her head, brushing a small tear away from her eye.

"It's not like I don't know my way around Irivine.." Rinoa said this quickly, meaning it as a joke.

"Oh good.." Irivine said dropping her bags at her feet, and handing her a dorm room key.

"Find your room then.." Irivine said turning and walking off. Zell glanced at Irivine, then turned looking back at Rinoa, then followed the cowboy. Quistis lingered for a moment, then started walking after them, stopped and turned around and looked at her.

"Go home Rinoa.." she said quietly then walked after the two men. Rinoa stood there watching her old friends walk and leave her, in her old home with all her bags, and no friends to help her.


	3. Meeting face to face

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...  
   
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Who's going to tell him?" Irivine leaned forward looking around the table of familiar faces, Selphie, Quistis, and Zell.  
"I'm not!" Selphie said raising her arm in the air.  
"Thanks for the help Selphie.." Zell sighed looking at Quistis.  
"I'll tell him.." Quistis sighed looking down at her wine.  
"He isn't going to be happy.." Irivine said wiping his mouth with his hand.  
"Really? You think?" Quistis snapped, then sighed.  
"Sorry..." Quistis grumbled. Irivine nodded, he knew she didn't want to do this to Squall, she didn't want to do this to him, it would break him again.  
" Speak of the devil..." Zell said pointing his beer at the incoming soldier. Squall had just got off of duty, he sat down at the usual bar stool, and ordered his rum and glass. Quistis slowly stood up, she pushed in her chair. The gang's eyes followed her as she walked to Squall.  
"Hi Squall!" Quistis said , trying to be preppy. Squall gave some kind of mumble.  
"Um..whats up?" Quistis said again, trying to keep the convo moving.  
"What is it Quistis.." Squall gulped down his hard liquid, slamming the glass on the table, Quistis jumped slightly.   
"It's ..about Rinoa.." Quistis mumbled quickly her words smashing together. Squall quickly stood up, flipping his stool over, he staggered for a moment then pointed his finger in Quistis face.  
"Dont..you ever say her name again, do you understand?!" Squall yelled at Quistis. Quistis caught slightly off guard tried to regroup.  
" B-B-But Squall..." She started she was cut off by a yell. Squall pushed her against the wall holding her firmly.  
"NO! Never ever again! I don't want to hear about her, I don't want to remember the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she kissed me. I don't want to remember the pain I feel cause I can't be with her! I don't want to remember that when I wake up tomorrow she won't be lying next to me!" Squall sat down his head hanging down his hair slowly coming forward.  
"Never..again.." Squall mumbled.  
"But Squall!" Quistis yelled. Squall stood up again.  
"NO!" Squall yelled turning and walking away, he stopped in his tracks, there stood the object of his affection, the object of his drunkenness, the object of his pain.  
"Rinoa...." Squall stated slowly. They both stood there, Squall wearing a facial expression of pure shock, Rinoa looking scared and in pain. Squall paused then walked past her out of the bar. Rinoa stood there taking a smell of Squall as she passed him.  
"He smells like Rum.." Rinoa whispered. Zell stood up watching Rinoa.  
"Whose fault is that?" Zell asked bitterly. Selphie stood up between Rinoa and Zell.  
"Don't point fingers Zell.."Selphie said quietly.  
"You don't understand Selphie, remember that asshole journalist that is suppose to take us out of business? Met her, Rinoa, Ex of Squall..." Irivine stood up next to Zell pointing to Rinoa. Rinoa looked down, then raised her eyes back to the group that use to be her friends. Quistis sighed then looked at Irivine and Zell.  
"Give it a break you guys, she's back.." Quistis said looking at Rinoa and attempted a smile. Rinoa sighed turned away and left the bar following Squall's lead. Quistis sighed and sat down at the table.  
"I have an idea.." Selphie said with a playful smirk. Zell took a swig of his beer.  
"Well let's hear it dear.." Irivine said taking Selphie's hand.  
"Lets put them back together..." Selphie said raising her eyebrows up and down.  
"Are you mad?!" Zell almost choked on his beer.  
"I must say, that does sound pretty mad, but we need to do something. They're both miserable, Squall loves her, he would have moved on if he didn't. Rinoa avoided this place for this long, we're her friends right? She didn't even come here to make him jealous or talk to us. She must be hurt guys..." Quistis stated finally.  
"It's the only way, we can kill two birds with one stone!" Zell nodded slamming his beer on the table.  
"Deal.." Selphie said.  
"Let's do it!" Irivine nodded.  
Quistis, Irivine, Selphie, and Zell put their hands in the middle and made a pact, to get the love birds together at all cost... 


	4. The lock in

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...

" _I love you"_

" Well Snap out of it!"

Cher

Chapter 4

The plan was underway, Quistis, Zell, Irivine, and Selphie knew what they had to do, and they were going to do it. Zell was sitting at the table for breakfast; everyday Squall came down and ate with Zell, even though he never wanted to, Zell made him. Zell tapped his microphone in his shirt.

" Irivine here he comes." Zell mumbled into the mic.

"Zell use the codes..." Irivine snapped back at him.

"Oh come on Irivine, I don't like my name..." Zell growled.

"Zell! Just do it. Over and out.." Irivine laughed into the microphone. Zell mocked him.

"Over and out.." Zell sighed as Squall pulled his seat out and sat down. Zell leaned forward.

"Hello Squall, great morning isn't it?" Zell said quickly, Squall raised his hand up and looked at Zell.

"I'm hungry and in a bad mood Zell, please just leave me alone.." Squall sighed looking down at his food. 

"That's nice, Cid wanted me to tell you that you have an interview this after noon, and it's important that you go..like right now.." Zell finished brushing away Squall's meal.

"What the hell Zell?!" Squall snapped looking up at him. Squall grumbled and rose up following the bouncing Zell, who led him into a small room, that seemed like it was cut off from population completely. Squall was about to object when he heard the door slam shut, the locks being twisted and a soft, familiar voice behind him.

"Squall?" A voice asked. Rinoa, Squall whipped around to see her, in sweatpants, and a t-shirt. Squall glared down at her.

" It's you.." Squall snapped most unfriendly. Rinoa stood up quickly, her defense system going up.

" It wasn't MY idea to be locked into this room with _you Squall_.." Rinoa said coldly. A strong and mocking voice came from the other side of the door.

"You two are going to be stuck in there for a long time, if you keep that up!" Irivine yelled.

"Irivine let us out NOW!" Squall smashed his entire body against the door, the door winning the battle.

"You want to get away from me that badly Squall?" Rinoa turned away from him. Squall glanced at her then back at the door.

"Irivine I order you..." Squall started being cut off.

"You're in no place to be ordering people around Squall." Quistis snapped from the other side of the door.

"Now listen both of you, anyone can see your both miserable without the other, Squall all you do is drown your sorrows in rum. Rinoa I haven't seen you for a long time, but I bet my bottom dollar your suffering.." Quistis voice trailed off.

" Your doing shots now Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly. Squall pushed off the door glaring at her.

"Yes, it helps ease the pain..." Squall leaned against the door and slid downward.

"No one is coming out, till you to make up.." Zell said patting the door.

"We're not leaving for a very long time..." Rinoa sighed sitting down looking up at Squall. Squall glanced down at Rinoa, he wasn't in such a good mood, but when he looked down at her something inside him spoke to him. 

__

"Whatever..." Squall grumbled lying down on the ground. He slowly drifted into uneasy sleep, here he was in the center of something he'd rather run very far away from. Rinoa, his ex girlfriend, and him in the same room. 

After a period of time, Squall stirred. Rinoa glared down at the figure on the floor. _His such a bastard...god I hate him so much..._ Rinoa thought bitterly, of course she was lying to herself, she knew that. She loved this selfish, ass of a man, but she won't let her defenses down again, she wasn't going to be hurt twice. _Lighting doesn't strike twice in the same place right? That is the same thing for love right?_ Rinoa thought she was right, thought? Now was not the time for thinking, now was the time for impulsive. A low tapping came from the door, followed by Zell's voice.

"While you two were sleeping, we filled up your fridge, hopefully we won't have to fill it up twice, hopefully you both will make up before that.." Zell finished with an uneasy pause.

"Tough chance." Rinoa sniffled slightly, walking over to the door feeling along the wall for some kind of switch.

"Ah! found it" Rinoa flicked the switch up, seconds later she saw the entire room light up with light, Rinoa smiled to herself. The room itself was nice, not that big she noted, but it had a bathroom, shower, fridge, and some draws. _They must really have planned this good, one thing they forgot was that I have a job here.._

"You do understand Zell, that I didn't come here to see "_it" I_ came here to interview Cid, and take notes, and even close you if I have to.." Rinoa finished this sentence with coldness ringing in her voice. Zell seemed confused, and left the area, Rinoa heard his footsteps. She looked toward the door waiting for him to come back, but some stirring caught her attention, she whirred around and saw Squall slowly getting to his feet. _He looks older, and handsome._ Squall stood up straight, his eyes seemed to take a little time to focus to the light, and Rinoa. Finally when she was growing annoyed he spoke.

"Any luck?" He asked slightly timidly.

"If I'm still in this room with you, does that mean I have had luck?" Rinoa snapped. She hated being so cruel to Squall, he had such soft puppy dog eyes, but she had to be this way. She didn't want to fall for him again. Squall seemed slightly stunned by this comment, and shook his head glaring at her.

"You don't have to be such a _bitch you_ know." Squall sighed looking tired again.

" Me.." Squall don't even talk..You dickless prick!" Rinoa yelled in furious rage, she turned looking at the door again. She pounded on it furiously.

"Please god..let me out!" She cried in a voice that sounded like she was being stabbed. Rinoa fell to her knees; she rested her head against the door pounding it softly, tears running down her face. Squall couldn't bear watching her cry, he bent down beside her.

"It's ok..." Squall said quietly.

"No it's not... I promised myself I wouldn't let you see me cry, not again." Rinoa sniffled wiping her eyes. Squall brushed a tear away, Rinoa quickly pulled away.

"You know..." Squall was about to start, but Rinoa stopped him.

"Just leave me alone.. Squall.." Rinoa sniffled pressing her head hard against the door. Squall stood up, rage seizing him.

"You know **_I_** didn't do anything wrong! It isn't my fault we're here, it wasn't my fault that **_YOU_** left, it isn't my fault!!" Squall yelled looking down at her. Rinoa whipped her tears away and stood up glaring at him.

"I left cause of you!" Rinoa spat in his face.

"WHY!" Squall yelled, it sounded like an injured man pleading for help.

"Cause you didn't love me..."Rinoa turned away.

" Yes I did!" Squall yelled grabbing her and flinging her to face him.

"You never said it, I needed to hear it Squall, I needed to be held, you never wanted me, physically or emotionally, you never wanted me! You'd always push me away, when all I was trying to do is get close to you.." Rinoa glared at him. Squall tugged at his hair then removed his hands.

" I didn't mean to, I didn't know that I was doing that! I loved you, I still love you Rinoa!" Squall yelled pacing back and forth. Rinoa glared at him.

"Don't say that.. Don't you ever say that Squall, you couldn't say it when we were together but now you can say it?!" Rinoa spat at him, her eyes filling with new tears.

"I didn't now I did, I'm older now, I know now. This last year, has been hell, I know now Rinoa. I love you, I really do." Squall pleaded to her. Rinoa just shook her head looking at him then she slowly smiled.

"_Whatever.._" She smiled evilly. Squall raised his eyebrows, half in shock, and half in despair.

" I've been down hearted, I've been down hearted, ever since you left.." Squall said slowly to her.

"Words are cheap Squall..." Rinoa turned and walked toward the fridge. Squall watched her walk away from him.

"Yes....words are cheap, actions speak louder than words.." Squall smiled happily to himself. Rinoa looked at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Rinoa asked quietly, before Rinoa could finish this entire sentence, Squall was walking toward her, grabbing her forcefully, and kissing her passionately.


	5. The Enemy

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...

_" To love someone you hate, will burn you to death, and destroy your mind, and body"_

Rinoa was trapped in the moment. She knew she shouldn't be kissing this man back, but she didn't feel like pulling back, it was too much effort. Rinoa was kind of shocked by the way that Squall was kissing her, his tongue was in her mouth. _Squall never did this, he never even made a move to kiss me like this...not that I'm complaining, not at all.._ Rinoa's mind was fuzzy, she was having a hard time thinking clearly, so she didn't, she just let herself be sucked into the moment.

Squall was having a hard time to, here he was kissing the girl he hated. He didn't hate her of course, but what she put him through was worse than hell, if there is such a place, Squall had been there. His emotions, of sexual hormones were grabbing him and taking him over. He was kissing Rinoa passionately, and frenching her as Irivine called her. The difference between now, and last year is he was being bold, and he was enjoying it. After some moments Squall badly needed to pull away or he was going to faint. They separated, Squall panting slightly, Rinoa pushed away quickly staring hard at him.

"Why did you kiss you me?" She asked quickly and coldly. _She still hates me Squall_ thought sadly. _Two can play this game.._

"I just thought it would be fun to hurt you..." Squall said, as the words came out, he wish he could take it back. Rinoa looked hurt and taken back. She turned away from Squall walking toward the couch. She sat down crossing her arms across her chest. Squall stepped toward Rinoa.

"I didn't mean it... you know I didn't mean it.." Squall leaned down placing a hand on her shoulder. Rinoa pulled away quickly.

"Leave me alone Squall.." Rinoa sighed.

" I can't Rinoa...heh.. there isn't really any place to go..." Squall joked. Rinoa just looked up at him, Squall sighed.

"Can we just talk...normally? We're going to be in here for it looks like a long time all right?" Squall pleaded. Rinoa sighed and patted the seat next to her. Squall slowly sat down next to her, he was tense Rinoa would see that. _This is Squall, just be natural, it doesn't matter what he thinks of you anymore..._ Rinoa thought as she stared at him.

"So Cid let you take over huh?" Rinoa asked quickly. Not the best icebreaker, but it will have to do. Squall turned to her and smiled gently.

"Yeah can you believe it?" Squall laughed slightly looking forward. _This is new...she's talking normally to me.._ Squall thought, watching her.

"I heard you're in newspaper business now huh?" Squall asked, trying to keep convoy going. Rinoa seemed to lighten up after Squall brought this up.

"Yeah! It's great, it's like my true calling.." Rinoa smiled happily leaning back against the pillows of the couch. Squall nodded slowly staring at her. Rinoa turned toward him.

"Squall.." Rinoa asked. Squall just kept staring at her with a dazed expression on his face.

"What?" He asked quietly shaking his head. Rinoa stood up walking toward the door.

"I have to interview you about the garden.." Rinoa looked down while saying this. Squall's mood changed completely.

"Interview me, to shut us down right? The perfect renavnge right?" Squall said coldly. Rinoa sighed heavily.

"I knew you would do this, turn it into something it wasn't.." Rinoa glared up at him. Squall glared down at her.

"Tell me the truth! Would you have done this assignment if we were still...if we were still you and me?! Would you have done a story or even _thought _ about doing a story that could destroy something that millions cared about!" Squall said in a calm reasonable voice. Rinoa stood up pointing her finger in his face.

"Don't turn this around Squall, don't act like everything I do is something to do with you! Everything I do, does not have to do with you Squall!" Rinoa replied. 

"Everything I do, has to do with you.." Squall said quietly, as if it was some secret that shouldn't be let out. Rinoa didn't know how to react to this, it was like some kind of trap.

" Squall..." Rinoa started.

"Rinoa, why can't let it go, I was foolish, I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Isn't that good enough for you? Isn't the face that I have never cared about anyone but you good enough?" Squall pleaded. _Squall never did this, Squall never showed emotion, it was like a whirl around, and it wasn't fair for her to be in this position. _

" Squall it's over...you know it, I know it.." Rinoa walked past him to the door and patted on it gently. Squall stood there facing the opposite way.

"Let her out...Irivine..let her out.." Squall said emotion-less. 

"Squall ...I" Irivine started to explain but Squall caught him off.

"Let her out DAMN YOU..Let her please god let her out!" Squall yelled, his voice cracked. Irivine sighed and slowly unlatched the door, and pulled it open. Rinoa glanced back at Squall, who was leaning over a desk, with a hand covering his eyes.

"Bye Squall..." Rinoa whispered, and walked out of the room. Irivine stepped in after Rinoa left and looked at Squall.

"Don't even say a thing Irivine, you and _your _friends have done enough damage for one day." Squall snapped angrily. Irivine looked down then back up.

"There your friends too Squall.." Irivine nodded quickly. Squall shook his head facing him slowly, his eyes blood red, for the burning of the tears that wanted to come forward.

"No...no friend on mine, would do this to me. No friend of mine.." Squall growled.

"We were just trying to help!" Irivine yelled trying to defend himself and the others.

"Well don't! Don't try, every time you try you fail...Leave me be..." Squall walked passed Irivine, smashing shoulders with him, not saying a word. Irivine glanced backward at him, then looked forward again.

"What have we done..." Irivine mumbled turning and leaving the hateful room.

At this present moment, something happened that should have no happened. Seifer came into the picture, the stock up , asshole, ignorant fool was here. Now Rinoa knew that Seifer wasn't what she needed at this moment, but after Squall lip fight with her, her body needed something, something forbidden, and bad. That's where she saw Seifer walking down the hallway. She smirked raising her eyebrows.

"Hey Seifer.." Rinoa said blocking his path. Seifer looked at her kind of of odd then gently pushed her out of the way.

"I have a date Rinoa..." Seifer said quickly as if he was in a hurry.

"Really?" Rinoa slowly ran her finger down Seifer's chest. Seifer knew this game she was playing, he wouldn't of mind it if he was Seifer from last year, but he had changed, for the better, due to a women, that he was meeting at this present moment. Then again here was Rinoa, Squall's ex girlfriend throwing herself at him, this would be perfect. The nagging sensation of destroying Squall still haunted his mind. Seifer slowly smirked, back to the old Seifer. That smile made Rinoa wanted to slap him so hard, and so quickly. Seifer quickly grabbed her and shoved her hard into the wall. Rinoa winced. This wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want him, yet his lips were on her's, she ignored who it was, and made it out to be who she wanted to it be. She ran through Seifer's hair pretending it was Squall. Seifer forcefully pulled at her clothes, kissing at her neck.

"Slow down Squall..." Rinoa moaned gently. Seifer stopped and glared at her.

"I'm not Squall..." Seifer growled and tried to go at her again, but she pulled away.

"You're right...you aren't Squall.."Rinoa turned and walked out of view. Seifer just stood there looking confused.

"What the hell just happened?"

*****I'll update it soon***********


	6. You will hate me for this chapter..

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...

"_All you need is love"_

Rinoa was jogging down the Garden halls, she knew it now. She knew now that she couldn't be with anyone else, anyone but Squall. She whipped her lips, those sick sinful lips had tried to get Seifer into bed with her, but she realized that she wanted her first time to be spent with Squall no one else. She turned the corner, there she saw him, walking down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

"Squall!!" Rinoa cried after him. 

Squall stopped in his tracks and turned around looking at Rinoa, kind of in shock and surprised.

"Yes Rinoa?" Squall sighed, he had been through enough the last couple of days, and Rinoa talking to him wasn't on his want-to-do list. He turned toward her shrugging his shoulders waiting for her to say something to him. Rinoa bit her lip, then looked down quickly.

"I uh..." Rinoa started, she looked back up at him. Squall nodded slowly.

"You uh..what?" He asked quickly, he was being rather rude, and he knew it. Rinoa sighed walked up to him, and jumped into his arms planting her lips on his. Now Squall was ready for this, so Rinoa had to pull him into the kiss slightly, she giggled slightly. Squall seemed to catch on rather fast, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. Down the hall 8 eyes peered down at them.

"Yeah...operation Squall-Needs-to-get-some has been completed.." Irivine mumbled behind the wall.

"We aren't calling it that Irivine.." Quistis sighed loudly.

"Dude, you guys shut up they might see us.." Selphie mumbled.

"They're only see us if your boyfriend doesn't take off his stupid cowboy hat.." Zell growled.

"Hey, Cowboy hats are coming back baby..." Irivine said quickly.

"Right..." Quistis, and Zell said at the same time. They turned their attention back to Squall and Rinoa. Squall had gently pushed Rinoa against the wall, but this made a loud thud noise.

"Wow... somebody's being _kinky..._" Irivine laughed, Selphie hit him. Squall and Rinoa parted and looked down the hall. It took them both time to understand who was talking, their were very dazed. Rinoa laid her head against Squall's chest.

"Go away..." Squall said lowering his head , and narrowing his eyes.

"Eep!" Selphie cried, and they all dashed away. Squall turned his attention back to Rinoa.

" You can't keep doing this to me Rinoa, kiss me like this then turn around and act like it doesn't mean a thing.." Squall said lowering his head slightly kissing her gently on the lips. Rinoa smiled as he pulled away. _He sure has changed, he'd never kiss me a year ago, only when we were alone, and never like this. It was like he never wanted me, and now he was like a little freshman boy wanting nothing but to touch the girl, kiss the girl, yet he had the mind and the control of an adult. _ Rinoa thought happily.

"I know, I'm sorry Squall, I just didn't want to get hurt again.." Rinoa's voice trailed off. Squall stroked her cheek.

"I won't hurt you ever again, _I promise._" Squall said with sternness in his voice. _I won't let her down, no matter what happens, I'll never let her down again._ Rinoa smiled and interlocked her arm with his. They walked down toward Squall's room and she spent the night with him. Her body had wanted Seifer, out of lust, but with Squall it was love, they made love that night. 

_God Help the Outcast_

The next couple of months were like heaven.__One day , Squall and Rinoa were walking down the street when they reached a rose bush. Rinoa was carrying her camera, she carried it everywhere, and Squall had to accept that. She had given up the article, and the newspaper let go of the fact that the garden was here to stay. 

"It's so nice outside.." Squall mumbled looking around. His hand was interlocked with Rinoa's till she pulled away to point to a rose bush.

"Oh, Squall look, it's perfect and I don't have a single _good_ picture of you.." Rinoa smiled looking at him. Squall frowned.

"I hate pictures.." He growled.

"I know, but still I don't have a single good one.." Rinoa pleaded.

" What about that one from last year's garden ball.." Squall offered.

"You were tripping Irivine, that's not a _good _picture that's an _evil _picture.." Rinoa giggled. Squall sighed giving in, they walked over to the bush.

"All right stand right...there..." Rinoa pointed in front of the bush. Squall stepped there and posed. Rinoa nodded, backing up to gain focus, she stepped in the street trying to get focus.

"All right, looking good...Squall smile.." Rinoa said quickly moving the camera about. Squall sighed smiling slightly, till a round orange disk came and hit him in the head. 

"Ouch..." Squall looked down at the disk, then backward glaring at the person who threw it. Rinoa was laughing so hard, she wasn't paying attention to the oncoming car, and the oncoming car's driver wasn't paying attention to her. Squall bent down and tossed it back, then looked forward. His face turned to horror, as he ran toward Rinoa.

"RINOA!" Squall screamed bolting at her. Rinoa stopped laughing and turned her head to the left. All of this was going on in slow motion for Squall, he saw her face turn to horror, and her mind froze on the dot. Squall shoved her out of the way then turned his head just in time to be struck by the car. His back hit the glass, and he tumbled over the top of the car, and down the back. Squall hit the ground with a loud cry, then was still. Rinoa sat up, and quickly stumbled up running to him.

"Squall..." She whimpered looking at her fallen knight, he had a terrible cut over his eyebrow, and it was bleeding badly. His body was twisted about, and his face was full of pain. She stroked his cheek, her eyes filling with tears.

"Squall...answer me please..." Rinoa cried out. The car that hit Squall slowly halted to a stop, then the figure stepped out of the car. The young blonde man, with the scar on the opposite side of Squall's stared down at horror at his old rival.

"Oh my god..." Seifer gasped bolting toward Rinoa and Squall. He bent down quickly scanning Squall's body.

"Oh my god.." Seifer said again. Rinoa rose her head looking around at the crowd of people around them.

"SOMEONE CALL SOMEONE!" She cried frantically. They all just stood there pitying this young woman.

"ARE YOU ALL FUCKING DEAF! CALL SOMEONE DAMN YOU ALL!" Rinoa cried again, her tears full of sorrow and pain.

"...Rinoa.." Squall croaked slowly, he coughed sending out blood. The ambulance had pulled up, and man were hurry about.

"Squall...shh.. you'll be ok...it be ok.. Squall why did you do this? You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way.." Rinoa chocked out tears falling on Squall's face.

"It's...fine..I..wanted..to." Squall let out a loud cry after this, the doctors were moving him onto the stretcher. Rinoa took Squall's hand and got into the ambulance with him. Seifer tried to get in, but Rinoa blocked his way.

"Get the fuck out of my sight you bastard..before _I _kill you.." She glared at him, her eyes filled with tears, and hate. Seifer just stepped back and watch the car drive off, with his ex rival and his ex girlfriend.

"I killed him....I finally defeated ...Squall..." Seifer chocked on these words, and he bent down pinching his eyes with his index finger and thumb trying to make the tears go away.

*God, I bet you all hate me now don't you...I'm going to get a million reviews that say NOOOOOOOOOO you bastard, maybe threats *eep* from you guys. well DON'T WORRY the twisted British child wont leave you hanging!!*


	7. The aftermath

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...

_" Regret is the hardest emotion to deal with, it plays no part in what will be, or what has been"_

Rinoa and the gang all sat in the waiting room of the Balamb hospital. They had been waiting for 8 hours, and every time a doctor came pass, they would all flock at him, now they had stop coming down their pathway. Rinoa was leaning against the wall with a blank stare of a solider that just saw her brother die. Zell was standing next to Selphie, they both were watching her closely. Her eyes were red, from crying, and she was just staring, staring at nothing. Irivine bent down putting a hand on her back.

"Rinoa?" Irivine asked quietly hoping to get some verbal return. But there was none, she just turned and stared at Irivine. He slowly stood up, he couldn't look at those eyes, and too much emotion laid in them. Irivine walked back down the hall, looking for some doctor till he saw Seifer.

Seifer was walking toward Irivine, quickly and powerfully. Irivine moved in Seifer's path. _I knew something like this was going to happen_ Seifer thought bitterly.

"Get lost Seifer, you don't belong here..." Irivine lowered his head slightly glaring at him. Seifer sudden moved forward at the cowboy, grabbing his jacket collar and shoving him hard into the wall behind him.

"You listen cowboy, I _belong_ where I say I _belong _do you understand?!" Seifer yelled in Irivine's face, Irivine was so caught off guard from Seifer's sudden rush he just gave a hopeless nod. Seifer let go of the collar sending Irivine falling to the ground. Seifer turned walking down the hallway toward Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie. Zell was the first one, of course to charge at Seifer. _Poor foolish Zell, always charging at me, foolish pride, _Seifer thought sadly. Zell rammed into Seifer, pushing his entire body weight into Seifer's lower body. Seifer caught off by Zell's new strength rammed hard into the wall letting out a pained groan. Seifer then shook his head and flung Zell to the ground. Seifer then bent down and grabbed Zell's collar, dragging him upward and shoving his hard into the wall.

"Listen here chicken wuss.."Seifer started but was interrupted.

"You don't belong here.." Zell snapped glaring at Seifer. Seifer pushed him harder into the wall, Zell let out a hopeless groan of pain.

"Stop it!" Selphie yelled. Seifer glanced at Selphie then back at Zell, squeezed harder than before, choking Zell. Zell gripped onto Seifer's hand wincing. 

"Seifer let him GO!" Quistis now stepped forward placing a hand on Seifer's arm. Seifer turned to her, and at the same time let go of Zell. Zell fell to the ground gasping for breath holding his throat.

"I just came.." Seifer started.

"Leave Seifer.." Quistis whispered.

"What?!" Seifer snapped pulling away from her.

"Please just leave.." Quistis pleaded looking at him. Selphie stepped in front of Quistis.

"You heard her, leave you're not wanted her.." Selphie spat in Seifer's face.

"Is this true Quistis?" Seifer asked looking at Quistis. Quistis just turned and walked away from Seifer. Seifer watched her walk away his heart breaking into two.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Seifer cried out.

"It's not like you helped.." Rinoa said quietly looking still straight ahead. Seifer turned to Rinoa, as if realizing that she was there.

"I tried! YOU pushed me away.." Seifer said taking a step back.

" I don't care, leave Seifer, that be the _only _good thing you did today.." Rinoa said with emotionless voice. Seifer glaring at Rinoa, turned and left the hallway, heading toward the elevator.

__

"Doctor, will he be ok_?_" A random yet caring voice asked. Squall was lying on a hard bed, that he could figure everything else was happening in slow motion. _Pain, how much I remember you. Wasn't there something that I used to make you go away, oh yes I remember, drinking. _

"I'm not sure, he has lost a lot of blood..." Another stern voice answered the first one._ Who are these people, why are the hurrying about me? Why do I feel so weak, so lost. All I want to do is sleep, and these bastard people are keeping me awake. Why?_

"Don't let him close his eyes, we might lose him.." The second voice again. _Let me sleep damn you, I saved my princess, now I deserve to sleep. My eyes are so heavy, I wonder why. I'm just going to take a little nap..._

"Doctor...his fading ..." The first voice almost screamed.

"Quickly try to get him..." The voices were gone, Squall had fallen into a coma.

Finally the doctor walked out of the room where they had taken Squall from Rinoa. Rinoa jumped up and bolted toward the doctor, following by Irivine, who whipped out his gun pointing it at the Doctor's throat.

"Tell us, or I swear I'll blow your fucking brain out!" Irivine yelled, he had been there to long, the strain of worry was visibly in his eyes. Guards rammed Irivine into the wall, and quickly punched him across the face, the defeated and tired cowboy fell to his knees.

"That's enough gentlemen.." The doctor said sternly. The two men nodded, and walked away .

"How is he!" Rinoa grabbed the doctor's arm shaking it rapidly.

"Tell me or I swear to god I'll.." Rinoa started.

"You're friend...well we can't tell how he is. His in a coma at the moment, and he lost a lot of blood. His injuries range from his head, to his side." the doctor nodded. Rinoa rolled up her shirtsleeve and trusted her arm at the doctor.

"Here, take as much as you need, please GOD don't let him die.." Rinoa whined looking at the doctor, her eyes filling with tears. The doctor sighed.

"What type of blood do you have?" He asked quietly

"Um.. A sir.." Rinoa weakly answered.

"That won't do...Squall is an O, a rare blood type... Do any of you have that type of blood type?" The doctor asked the worrying face. Everyone shook their heads. The doctor bit the bottom of his lip.

"This isn't good do you know anyone?" The doctor asked looking at the tearful Rinoa, who seemed to realize something important.

"I know someone..." Rinoa said.

_I embraced my enemy only to strangle him_

Seifer pushed the buttons waiting for the elevator to come up. He sighed putting his hands in his pockets, he hated it here, he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. 

"Seifer..." A voice said behind him, Seifer whirled around. He was surprised to see it was Rinoa, who was looking like she needed to say something that would be dangerous.

"Listen, Squall lost a lot of blood, and he needs a transfer.. but his is O and they're rare, but I know you have O blood type.." Rinoa stated rather quickly. Seifer glared at her.

"Why should I ?" Seifer asked narrowing his eyes. Rinoa bit the bottom of her lip then seemed to explode with tears, she fell to her knees and put her head in her hands.

"His going to DIE , Seifer, please don't you have any kindness in you? ANY...please Seifer, for the love of god, if you ever cared for me, do it for me. Please don't let my future die.." Rinoa sniffled looking up at him. Seifer was stuck between two cross roads, defeat his enemy finally hurting someone he once care for, or save the person he hated the most. What to do, what could he do?


	8. The deal

What becomes of the Broken Hearted?

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously...

* I know that Squall's bloody type is not O*

_To save him, I made a deal with the devil_

Seifer had a choice, Safe squall, or let him die.. but wait can't he do both. The idea suddenly hit Seifer, it was a terrible idea, yet Seifer's darker side annoyed him about it, that he just gave into it. Seifer whirled about and faced Rinoa smirking evilly. 

Rinoa had almost gave up the idea of Seifer helping her and Squall, until he turned around looking at her with some seductive smirk. _What's he up to?_ Rinoa wondered.

  
Seifer stepped toward Rinoa smirking. 

"I'll save Squall..." He stated quickly. He saw that Rinoa's eyes lit up with happiness as the words came out of his mouth. Rinoa stepped to hug him.

"But...." He cut off her. Rinoa's face filled with confusion and doubt. Seifer slowly smirked proudly at his idea.

"For the payment of my blood and Squall's life, you have to sleep with me..." Seifer leaned back putting his hands on his hips smirking at Rinoa. 

"No..." Rinoa said quickly and quietly. Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to save your precious Squall?" Seifer mocked her. Rinoa turned away gripping her necklace.

"You're terrible, that would destroy him! And you know it would!" Rinoa whimpered slightly. Seifer's placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them seductively. Rinoa pulled away quickly, she turned and glared at him.

"No I won't do it! There has to be more out there than just you!" Rinoa snapped.

"The longer you wait the more and more blood Squall loses." Seifer stepped toward her putting his hands back onto her shoulders. Rinoa looked down and pulled away once more, slower this time.

"No...I **_won't_** hurt him like that!" She whimpered.

"Than **_lose_** him Rinoa!" Seifer yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You FUCK!" Rinoa screamed then slapped Seifer across the face. Seifer turned and looked at her, smiling.

"You signed your boyfriend's death warrant..." Seifer mocked.

"Shut up.." Rinoa whispered whipping a tear away.

"You're heartless...you'd kill Squall, just because of your ego.." Rinoa continued.

"Squall's an enemy, in war you take no prisoners, you do what you have to, to defeat your enemy.." Seifer countered standing to the side.

"This isn't War , Seifer, this isn't a game! This is his life!" Rinoa snapped glaring at Seifer, with pure hate. Seifer turned toward her smiling happily.

"**_Hurt him to save him Rinoa_**..." Seifer said tilting his head to the side. Rinoa looked away from Seifer, then turned toward him.

"Fine..." She whispered. Seifer rose his head , he had won the war between Squall and himself. He could destroy Squall emotionally, better than physically, at least emotionally Squall would never forget, physically the scars can heal, and the pain can go away. This way, this is the way to make the pain stay forever. Squall would be tramped in his own hell for the rest of his life. 

"It's done than!" Seifer turned and walked down the hall heading for the bloody bank. Rinoa fell to her knees and cried into her hands.


	9. The Discovery

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously... LOTS OF SWEARING!

__

I washed myself, and washed myself, but I still never got rid of what did I have commited

It was happening, Rinoa was lying on Seifer's bed, and Seifer was over her kissing her or at least trying to kiss her. Every time Seifer bent down to kiss her, Rinoa closed her eyes and jerked her head the opposite way. Seifer growled and grumbled at her. Rinoa was crying the entire time, she hated Seifer with so much passion, yet she didn't want to lose her life, lose her one and only. So she gave up her body for a night, and kept her heart to herself.

Right when it was over, Rinoa got up and grabbed all her stuff. She turned toward the smirking Seifer and just shook her head and left the room. Seifer watched the door shut, then stood up and walked over to the tape recorder and and turned it off, making the red bleaming light, turn black once more. Seifer smirked pressing a button and an unmarked tape flew came into view. He glanced toward the door smirking.

"I'll still get you Squall.." Seifer laughed tossing the video tape into one of his drawers.

Squall was doing better now, with Seifer's blood he had manage to come out his coma, he was still sore, and in a extreme amount of pain. When Rinoa arived he acted like he was perfectly fine. Rinoa rushed to him, and held him pressing his head agaisnt her breast. She laid her head upon his head and let the tears run down from her eyes. Squall closed his eyes, and took a big breath. _She seems sad.._ Squall thought almost at once, he lifted his scarred face up to hers.

"Rinoa, what's wrong.. you seem sad...?" Squall asked slowly. Rinoa sniffled, tried to smile, failed, then whipped her tears away.

"Nothing, I was just afaird I lost you..." Rinoa whispered slowly, running her hand through Squall's hair. Squall slowly pulled away, and lifted her chin up to met his eyes. He smiled slowly.

"You'll never lose me, not again Rinoa.." Squall kissed her gently, which Rinoa returned happily. She kissed him deeply as if it was the last time they would ever kiss, then she pulled away slowly. Rinoa gently ran her hand down Squall's cheek, and left the room. Squall just watched her go, frowning slightly he laid back in his bed . _I sure hope she's ok... I don't want to lose her again.._ Squall thought as he drifted into uneasy sleep.

Rinoa walked down the hallway whipping her eyes, the tears would not stop.

"Stop please.. Stop crying Rinoa!" Rinoa sniffled wrapping her arms around her tightly. Irivine wasn't standing that far away from her, he slowly walked toward her.

"Rinoa...are you ok?" He asked slowly, as if not to offend her. Rinoa stood up quickly whipping the last of the tears away.

"I didn't know anyone else was around, Yes I'm fine Irivine, why do you ask?" Rinoa started walking away, then Irivine grabbed her arm.

"If you want to talk about something Rinoa, I'm always here you know.." He nodded looking at her, making sure she understand. Rinoa smiled fakely and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I know..Thanks cowboy.." Rinoa pulled away from his grip forcefully and walked down the hallway out of sight.

8 Months Later

Squall was healed now, but Rinoa's odd personality switch was still bugging him. _I'm fine now, there shouldent be anything bothering her, I don't understand why she is acting this way._ A grand ball was forming, it was the birth day of the defeat of the socresses and the end of world crisis. Each year it was held for the SeeD's honor and Rinoa's honor. It was later into that night, and everyone feels needed to show the tape of the first party, where Squall and Rinoa kissed for the first time. Cid popped the video in, but instead of the party, something else came up on the screen. Something horrible, it was Rinoa and Seifer in bed. Squall who was at the washroom at the time, walked in perfect timing to see Seifer and Rinoa uncensored. Rinoa sat down in her chair, her eyes filling with tears, she glared at Seifer who was staring at Squall with a smirk on his lips. Squall's face filled with sorrow, then was replaced by cockyness as he pointed at the screen.

"Heh.. Cheap editing trick..heh.." Squall said to himself nodding, as if beliving his own eyes.

"Squall.." Quistis started but Squall interupted her.

"HEY! You taught us about this. It's a fucking cheap editing trick, Rinoa would never do that, _never.." _ Squall snapped looking around at everyone. He turned to Rinoa then looked at the screen then back at her.

"Go on Rinoa, tell them that this isn't real..." Squall pleaded. Rinoa slowly looked up at her, a single tear dripped down her cheek. Squall took a step back from her.

"You mean.." Squall started , then pointed to the screen.

"You _fucked_ him?!" Squall rubbed his temples yelling. Rinoa stood up quickly whipping her eyes.

"Squall, listen to me it isn't like that I wasn't.." Rinoa started then Squall rose his hand, and opened his eyes slowly. They were cold, and red.

"Get the **_FUCK_** away from me, you _Slut_!! I almost DIED for you! And this is how you repair me, this? THIS! You sleep around with Seifer?! Who else did you sleep around with?! HUH?!" Squall marched toward her grapping her arms shaking her. Rinoa just sobbed, she was speechless. He pushed her back, Rinoa lost her balance and fell to the ground. Squall glared down at her and reached into his pockets, finding some loose change. He tossed it at her knees.

"There I paid my whore..." Squall turned around and started off.

"Squall please.." Rinoa cried out, Squall turned around quickly pointing at her.

"Don't come back here, Don't say my name, don't call me, just leave... I never _ever _want to see you around here again.." As Squall was speaking his voice was cracking, he seemed to be surgling with his tears, he quickly ran out of the view. Everyone looked slowly back at the screen, Irivine raised his eyebrows as he saw tears running down Rinoa's eyes. He finally reliazed what had happened. He turned to Seifer and started running toward him, he was followed by Zell. Irivine shoved Seifer hard.

"You sick FUCK!" Irivine spat in his face. Zell wasn't as kind, he shoved Seifer down onto a table and pinned him glaring at him. Seifer tried to move, Zell let go of one side and punched Seifer in the face, then shoved him harder into the table. Seifer winced from the forks and spoons under him. He looked up at Irivine smirking his lip dripping with blood.

"I **_won_**." Seifer coughed. Zell shoved him down even more.

"Won What!?" Zell snapped. Seifer winced and started panting his smirk never leaving his face.

"The War with Squall, It's **_over."_** Seifer laughed. Zell shoved him once more into the table, and let him go and walked away. Irivine looked down at Seifer with pity.

"I pity you, you just found pleasure in an action that ruined two people's lives, just for your silly pride, **_bastard._** I hope God has mercy of your sick soul." Irivine ended his speech, he followed by spitting on Seifer. He walked toward Rinoa and helped her to her feet.

"Lets go.." Irivine said firmly.


	10. The Fight

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously... LOTS OF SWEARING!

_Though we go on our separate ways, still the memories stay always_

Squall sat on his bed, his face was pained, and he had the look of soldiers who saw their friends just get their head blown off. He was shriving uncountable, his fists in a ball up to his mouth. His eyes were burning with tears, he refused to let fall in public, but they were flowing clearly now._ She...slept with him, she betrayed me, and there is no thing as love, just attraction. Love isn't true, it's emotion we create, and I create. I am a soldier meant to kill, never feel.. _Squall thought to himself, his face grim. When he heard a knock on his door he didn't even finch or seem to realize someone was there. 

" Squall!" Irivine's voice called loudly followed by intense pounding.

"Go away.." Squall mumbled through his hands. The pounding increased.

" I'm not going away Squall, open the damn door!" Irivine was smashing the door now, and Squall out of fear he could break it, stood up and opened the door. There stood the cowboy, and Rinoa who was in fact pulling madly from him. Irivine pushed into the room, and slammed the door behind him. He sighed looking at them both.

" You two, need to talk..." Irivine glared at them both, Squall had never seen this side of Irivine, he was bossy and threatening, Squall didn't like this side either.

"Fuck off Irivine." Squall snapped, not liking the fact Irivine was bossing him about, especially about _this _subject. Irivine glared at Squall and punched him across the face. Squall caught off guard took a step back patting his lip, he removed his finger seeing blood. Squall's head snapped back up looking at Irivine. 

"Talk her ..." Irivine growled at Squall.

"NO Irivine, she's a _whore_." Squall snapped looking at Rinoa. Rinoa winced as if she was being hit by something.

"What gives you the right? Huh?! I made a sacrifice for you, I slept with Seifer. You're not worth the sacrifice I made Squall! You asshole!" Rinoa screamed at him, her eyes tearful and angry. 

"Some "sacrifice" you slept with him, wow.." Squall glared at her.

"I did it to save your fucking life! I gave myself away to the sickest man on earth for you!" Rinoa got right up in Squall's face.

"Sure, I bet you wanted to do it, just can't keep your clothes on can you Rin? Huh? Always for the guys huh?" Squall stated, for this comment he got a quick and painful slap to the face. Squall blinked looking down at her.

" I saved your life, and you got some balls to say I betrayed you, cause you just betrayed me in there. In front of all those people.." Rinoa turned heading for the door.

"Good...leave..." Squall shrugged slightly acting as if he didn't care. The door flung open and the one and only Seifer walked into the room smirking.

"Hello..." He stated a smirk appearing on his lips. As Seifer was speaking these words, Squall rose to his feet and ran at Seifer like a bull. Squall rammed him into the wall.

"You sick FUCK! DIE!" Squall smashed Seifer's head against the wall. Seifer stunned for a moment, kicked hard against Squall's chest sending him flying backward. Irivine stunned by what just happened, wasn't fast enough to see Seifer reach for his gun. Seifer grabbed the gun and whirled to face Squall. As Squall was sitting up to continue his battle with Seifer he was stopped in mid air by the riffle in his face. His eyes trailed to Rinoa who was staring at the two of them.

" Tell him Seifer, tell him what you did to me.." Rinoa sniffled. Seifer smirked looking from her to Squall.

" I made a bargain with your girlfriend, if she slept with me I would give you my blood, making you live, without it you would have died. And here you are accusing her of a crime, she didn't commit." Seifer cocked the riffle smirking.

"You were always slow Squall, and I always beat you, now your going to die with shame. For you didn't trust the one person who ever loved you, so much to give her body to someone she hates so much. But you fucked it up, like you fuck everything up! Now she gets to watch you die....knowing that you and her have no future, no lil Squall's or Rinoa's running around.." Seifer aimed the gun at him, but he seemed to be having second thoughts. Squall looked at the gun, his lip bleeding badly.

"Do It.." Squall mumbled.

"What?" Seifer asked raising a brow.

"DO it.." Squall rose his voice slightly.

"Squall!" Irivine yelled walking toward him, Seifer turned and pointed the gun at Irivine who backed up. 

"**_DO IT!_**" Squall screamed at the top of his lungs. 

to be concluded


	11. Forgiveness?

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously... LOTS OF SWEARING!

_" Love can be complicated, to often mistranslation's, one word for all dynamic's, led to problematic, emotions and affections be land in all directions. Sometimes a simple actions create satisfactions"_

Seifer aimed the gun to the side of Squall's head and fired. Squall closed his eyes for a moment opened them again seeing he was still there. Seifer turned and left the room followed by a speechless Irivine. Rinoa started to leave, but Squall grabbed her wrists.

"Wait...please.." Squall coughed out desperately. Rinoa looked down at him not moving anymore.

_What can he possible want to talk about? He hurt me deep this time, I hope he knows that. No kisses or hugs will solve this. This is too deep, for even Squall to understand._ Rinoa looked down at Squall with pity, he was desperate to make her stay.

"Listen to me, Rinoa God, I am so sorry I never ever meant to hurt you at all." Squall started.

"Well you did.." Rinoa said emotion-less.

" I didn't know you know?" Squall stood up looking at her.

"No you didn't have to know Squall, you should have trusted me, and you should listened to me." She sighed looking away. Squall looked down then back up.

"If it is worth anything, I am sorry Rinoa from the bottom of my heart. I am.." Squall nodded slowly.

"That would be nice if it meant something." Rinoa looked back at him coldly. Squall's face dropped he looked like he was about to cry. Rinoa frowned and touched his cheek gently. Squall's face seemed to light up. Rinoa shook her head slowly crying.

"I'm Sorry Squall, I can't keep doing this to you and me. I don't think it's meant to be Squall." Rinoa was struggling to hold herself together. She rose up and gently kissed him on the lips, as if to imprint herself there. She slowly pulled away, removing the tear that was running from his eye. Rinoa turned slowly and walked out of his room.

__

Looking from the window above, it's like a story of love. All I needed was the love you gave, all I needed for another day, and I all I knew...only you

Squall stood there watching her leave. _No...I won't do this, I won't go through this again, she's only mine., and only mine._ Squall chased down the hall after Rinoa. He cut her off stopping her. He grabbed her arms.

"Rinoa for the love of GOD, I don't care if the entire garden wants to burn you, I love you. I'll always love you, and I sure as hell am not letting you go, not matter what you say, no matter what you do I know you love me. I know now." Squall let go of her and stood up straight watching her carefully. Everything depended on this moment, everything Squall wanted. Rinoa simply flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Squall gently laid Rinoa down on his bed, kissing her everywhere he could. Rinoa laid her head back onto his pillow enjoying this moment. Squall's tongue slowly entered her mouth, Rinoa gladly accepted it. Squall pulled away slowly and started attacking her neck. Rinoa closed her eyes and twirled her fingers around his hair moaning gently. Squall's hand slowly started to undo her shirts, his hands moved slowly and gently as if dealing with a newborn child. She giggled at his gentleness and slowly moved her hand down to waist, fiddling with his pants buckles. _Stupid damn buckles, if he didn't have to wear this belt this would be so much easier!_ Squall slowly lifted his head from her neck looking at her frustrated hands, Rinoa was growling at the damn buckles.

"Stupid...buckles.." Rinoa sighed pouting. Squall laughed gently, and took her hands from his waist. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rinoa? After what we went through today?" Squall asked slowly scanning her eyes. Rinoa smiled and nodded, rising her body up to his pressing herself into him. Squall moaned softly, going back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squall opened his eyes, soft black hair in his face, he gently moved it, looking down at Rinoa the girl of his dreams. His arms were wrapped around her naked body he gently pulled her closer to him. She let out a soft sigh, digging her head into the pillow again. Squall lowered his head down to neck area and laid it there. He kissed her shoulders gently, not wanting to wake her up. 

Short yeah I know, but I was tired... More coming.


	12. Unexpected visting

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously... LOTS OF SWEARING!

The Unexpected Visitors

" _Why hello!?"_

" Um Mary Beth why you naked?!"

" Why don't you like it?" 

Squall reopened his eyes looking at Rinoa again, he smiled slowly. 

"Rinoa?" He asked slowly, she winced slightly and shook her head turning around to face him, not opening her eyes. Squall rose an eyebrow.

"Rinoa?" He asked again gently poking her. She grumbled and started mindlessly digging into Squall, Squall laid back and watched where this would take her. She stopped and pushed her head into Squall's chest. She stopped moving and sighed deeply. Squall slowly leaned back, not wanting to bother her. A knock to the door, that bothered her. She sat up quickly holding the covers to her body eyes blazing at the door. By this time, Squall was in a deep sleep, he looked so cute Rinoa decided not to wake him up. She lowered her voice and called out.

"Go away.." She growled in a deep mean voice.

"Squall? Are you feeling ok? We need to discuss some things about the Garden please do open up." Cid's voice came from the other side. Rinoa nearly faintly.

"Um..Uh.. Hold on a second, Um ...Sir..Cid.." Rinoa slapped herself in the forehead. _Moron!_

" I could come back later..." Cid answered quickly.

"No No.." Rinoa acting like a man woke Squall up. Squall sat up slowly blinking.

"What's..." Squall started but Rinoa covered his lips pointing to the door and mouthing "Cid". Squall's eyes got big and he quickly searched around the bed for his boxers.

"I'll be at the door in a second Sir." Squall's voice was cracking. Squall put his boxers on quickly and flopped off the bed, hurrying off toward the door. He opened it slightly fixing his hair.

"Um Yes sir?" He asked glancing back then forward. Cid tried to look into Squall's room , but Squall moved in front of him.

"Squall..is someone else in there with you.." Cid asked quickly. Squall firmly shook his head looking nervous.

"Squall, please move out of the way.." Squall sighed and slowly moved out of the way. Cid stepped into the room looking around quickly, in the corner there was a mass amount of dirty clothes, he poked at them quickly, then moved toward the hump in the bed. He looked back at Squall, then pulled back the covers to find a doll, upside down.

"I need a hug." the doll answered to Cid's touch. Cid turned and face Squall heading out of the room.

"You don't have to be ashamed of playing with dolls Squall, I do it also. I accept the timber reports on my desk by tomorrow." Cid saluted Squall, Squall gave a half heartily salute back, he was on the edge of laughing, and the edge of fainting. Cid left the room, and Squall shut the door. He turned.

"Rinoa?" he asked slowly looking around the room. Rinoa appeared out of the dirty clothes wearing Squall's clothes. 

"Hello!" She waved smiling. 

"How did you .." he started.

"Well I was going to hide in the closet, but I was jammed because this _doll_ was in there.." Rinoa looked at Squall raising an eyebrow.

"Now, let me explain..." Squall started.

"Mr. Squall plays with dolls..." Rinoa giggled.

" Hey come on... Selphie gave it to me, cause she said it looked like you, and it expressed what I wouldn't." Squall nodded. Rinoa nodded tossing the doll in the closest, she smiled at him as if smiling for victory.

The door flung open and Zell tripped in.

"Squall guess what man, it's the most amazing thing EVER..." Zell started raising his head looking at Rinoa, then at Squall.

"Zell!" Squall yelled.

" What are you doing here Rinoa? And why are you in Squall's clothes? And why is the bed not made..oooo.." Zell said after a period of time. Steps came up behind Zell.

"Zell did you tell Squall about the.." Irivine appeared in the room, along with Quistis, and Selphie close behind.

"GOO!" Irivine yelled looking at Rinoa, and Squall.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" Selphie yelled loudly.

"Oh shut up Selphie, your such a liar, lets go guys.." Quistis pulled the confused Zell out of the room.

"Hey Squall" Irivine said and made a bat swing then jumped up and down. " Home RUN!" He yelled, until Selphie gave him a sharp kick in the knee.

"Ow ...that hurt.." Irivine pouted leaving the room. Rinoa closed the door behind them, she looked toward Squall.

"We really need some new friends..." Rinoa stated, Squall nodded. 

If you want more of this story, I could make up something else, but if you don't tell me, and I'll end it after the next chapter. 


	13. Love or Lust?

Broken Hearted 

*Disclaimer* Don't own anything

*Since Squall and Rinoa are together, I'm going to mess around with the other unknown couples of the game*

_" We don't have to stay friends,_

Lets pretend to be enemies

Yeah, whatever makes you happy

Yeah, whatever makes it beautiful

Yeah, whatever leaves you satisfied."

Chapter 13

On Her knees

Seifer walked around the hallways, it had been about 2 weeks since Squall and Rinoa had gotten back together. _That's dandy for them_ Seifer thought annoyed watching the couple whisper in the library and kiss when they were in the cafe. It was a known fact that Seifer had done that thing to Rinoa, that stupid thing that made Quistis slap him, and walk away from him crying. He didn't regret the fact that he'd hurt Squall and Rinoa. What he did regret however was the fact that he hurt Quistis, he swore he'd never do that again, but he did. Now Seifer had to get Quistis back, he had to, he could never admit it to anyone, but he loved her. He wanted some company, Seifer was also alone. Always lonely, he acted smug to reflect the fact he was messed up, he didn't want to show the weakness that ate at his entire being. So he acted like a smart ass, he rebelled in a fatal cause to get attention, to be notice, maybe to be admired. Seifer never meant to almost kill Squall, no his dislike for Squall wasn't that deep. When he saw the opportunity to get Squall back for embarrassing him, he took it. To defeat Squall was Seifer's prime mission in life, but not much anymore, now he just wanted Quistis back. But the simple fact that Seifer had made Rinoa have sex with him, so Seifer would give Squall the blood he needed to live was still fresh in Quistis mind. Seifer sighed and stopped walking, crossing his arms across his chest he looked down, a sudden thought had entered his mind, and it was threatening. _What if she never forgives me? _ Seifer shook his head firmly, trying to convince himself. _She will, she has to, I care about her. _Seifer cursed himself, here he was torn over this, this girl that he _loved_, but the urge to destroy Squall took that chance away, took his chance away. Seifer started walking then stopped as if getting hit with something. _I screwed myself_. Seifer gritted his teeth and pounded hard against the hallway walls, over and over again he did it.

"**_Fuck!_** " He cried over and over again, taking out his fury on the wall. 

**"Fuck you Squall!"** Seifer yelled giving the wall another kick, then he stopped. Seifer leaned against the wall and slide down looking down toward the carpet.

"No, not Squall. He didn't do anything, fuck ..me... I did this, I did this to her and me." Seifer muttered putting his head in his hands. He pounded the wall once more with his elbow then slowly stood up. Silently Seifer walked down the hallway toward his dorm room. 

Quistis sighed leaving Squall and Rinoa's room. _They're so happy_ she thought jealously. Quistis herself had never been so unhappy in her entire life. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that Squall and Rinoa were together, she helped with that, she had worked on that. No, nothing like that. The burning sensation of depression rang in her now, the fact still stood that Seifer had forced Rinoa to sleep with him, to save Squall's life. Quistis had thought she had changed Seifer for the better, after they're year of dating, but she had failed. She failed like she failed at being a teacher, she failed like she failed when she lost Squall's heart to Rinoa. Quistis sighed and walked down the hallway toward her dorm, now all she wanted was to go straight to bed, lie down and sleep. She sighed looking upward and closing her eyes, hugging herself as she let her mind wander...

_" Quistis, please forgive me, I didn't mean to do it, I swear." Seifer muttered looking away from her eyes. He was lying, and she knew this, he knew she knew this. _

" Stop right there Seifer, that's bullshit you and I both know that. Don't waste my time, telling me made up stories about how your "so sorry". You aren't I know you aren't. You enjoyed watching Squall fall apart. You're a monster!" Quistis had said this entire speech calmly until the last part, where her voice failed her, it cracked slightly, showing the brink of emotion. Seifer's eyes widen at this last comment, people always talked shit about him, he always ignored it. But now, being called a monster by the one person he truly cared about had gotten to him. Seifer shook his head, stumbling slightly as if the words were actually a physical blow. Seifer raised his head, and straighten his jaw looking away from Quistis.

"Well if that's the way you feel, you can't be with a **monster** like me, I guess, well.. I guess we're through?" Seifer asked looking up at Quistis. Quistis bit the top of her lip and nodded slightly. Seifer took a step back, nodded once and walked away, not a look back, not even a pause. Quistis turned and walked away to, more or less ran away. Once she was out of view she collapsed and started crying uncontrollable. 

Quistis hit something hard and bounced off, this dragged her thoughts away from the past and looked furiously at the thing that hit her. _Seifer._ She narrowed her eyes, as he narrowed his. They had tried to avoid each other if possible, neither one was strong enough to run into the other, they both were weak when it came to this. Quistis and Seifer held each other gaze, then slowly moved away. Seifer stopped and turned around looking at Quistis.

"It's bull shit you know.." He growled walking toward her. Quistis stopped and looked back, not in the mood for this.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood." She snapped watching him move closer to her. She took a step forward, showing that she wasn't afraid of Seifer. The truth was, she wanted to turn and run. Seifer and Quistis looked directly at each other. Seifer grabbed Quistis firm by the shoulders. Quistis taken off surprised jerked ever which way trying to free herself from him.   
"What's wrong Quistis? Can't stand a _monster touching_ you?!" He snapped looking at her carefully. Then Seifer slowly smirked and pulled her into him. Seifer's lips can in contact with Quistis. Quistis pulled away, but Seifer pulled her back to him. They're kiss was short, but passionate from both sides. Seifer was half shocked half encouraged by the fact that he wasn't the only only enjoying this kiss. Quistis let out a muffled moan. Seifer pulled away quickly looking at Quistis, who looked disappointed, then realizing what she had just did, turned her face into anger.

"Don't you ever touch me ever again, Seifer, you got that!" Quistis snapped walking away. Seifer grabbed her arm and pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Then why did you kiss back hmm? I'm a monster right? How did it feel to kiss a monster?" He smirked, watching her fake squirm.

"Don't tell me what I did, and how I feel Seifer.." Quistis pulled away from him. Before Seifer could reach for her, she delivered a powerful slap that echoed down the hall. Seifer's head jerked back, his eyes on her. The red mark of Quistis hand was on his face.

"Just can't keep your hands off hmm?" Seifer asked moving toward Quistis. She took a step back and pushed herself into the wall. Quistis screamed at Seifer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Quistis fell to her knees. Seifer grabbed her arm gently and moved to help her up, but a door opened, followed by loud shouts. Next thing Seifer knew he was pressed up to the wall, Squall's eyes narrowing as he held them there. Seifer blinked then took in the situation. _Squall has me a position that he could kill me, after I made his girlfriend that he loves sleep with me, I was over Quistis who was on her knees screaming, and well this is peachy._ Seifer narrowed his eyes looking at Squall.

"Put me down.." Seifer growled. Rinoa was standing behind Squall glaring at Seifer, she was in one of Squall's giant shirts, and shorts that weren't visible under the shirt.

"Got anything under there?" Seifer joked, Squall pressed his hand tighter around Seifer's throat making him cough.

"Not the right time to make jokes Seifer.." Squall growled. Quistis was now standing up, and brushing herself off. Seifer glared at her for that.

"What am I some disease Quistis?" He asked his voice strained. It hurt him to watch her do that. Quistis looked at Squall.

"Put **_it _** down." Quistis said slowly. Squall just kept his eyes on Seifer, Rinoa finally placed an arm on his shoulder, and he released Seifer. Seifer stumbled forward coughing slightly and rubbing his throat area. _How easy she controls Squall, he must really love her. _ Seifer sighed slightly then looked around.

"You know I never meant to hurt anyone, but Squall." Seifer added truthfully, then turned and walked away. Quistis watched him, then turned to the couple. 

" What are we going to do about him." Squall said still watching Seifer. Rinoa ran her fingers up and down Squall's arm sighing looking after Seifer.

"He isn't ours to deal with, hunny." Rinoa added this poking Squall in the stomach, and walking back into the room. Squall glanced back into the room, smiled slightly then looked at Quistis. Quistis turned her head away from Seifer, and watched Squall. He looked back to Seifer then to Quistis.

"His yours to deal with, do it as you chose." Squall nodded toward Seifer once more, turned and walked back into the room. Squall closed the door, and once again Quistis was alone. _Mine to deal with? Why does everyone think his my problem? _ Quistis sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Of course, I love him..that's why." She sighed again and walked toward her room. 


	14. Not one of us

Broken Hearted 

*Disclaimer* Don't own anything

*Since Squall and Rinoa are together, I'm going to mess around with the other unknown couples of the game*

" _Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Do not forget what we cannot forgive

And He is not one of us

He has never be one of us." 

Chapter 14 

Not one of us

The entire company was around the table during breakfast, everyone grabbing what they could, cause in seconds it would be gone. Squall and Rinoa on one side, Zell, Quistis on the other, and Irivine and Selphie spots were empty at the moment, they went to go get more food or something. Squall drank a little bit of his coffee, put it down and looked at Quistis. She was staring at her breakfast with a blank expression on her face. Squall frowned slightly watching her, gently nudge her untouched food. _Poor Quistis, she must really love Seifer? I mean she looks so miserable. I don't get it._ Squall looked at Rinoa and smiled slightly. He owed a lot of things to the group of friends sitting around him, one major one was the fact that he and Rinoa were back together, like they should be. Everyone was mostly happy, everyone but Quistis. So with a heavy sigh, Squall knew what he had to do. Repair the favor, even though it went against everything that Squall stood for, but he agreed with himself that he would help Quistis and Seifer get back together. Not for Seifer, oh hell no, not for Seifer. For Quistis and only Quistis. Squall gripped his fork in his hands, he squeezed it tightly until his hand was white. Rinoa looked at Squall's face then down at his hand and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked watching him carefully, Rinoa always worried about Squall. Squall just smiled at her releasing the fork.

"I'm fine Rin, I just made my mind up about something." He nodded to her, then let his eyes travel to Quistis. Rinoa nodded once understanding. Quistis wasn't paying attention to the silent deal Rinoa and Squall had made with each other, she was busy watching Seifer talk to Fujin and Raijin, he nodded once and bite the top of his glove. Quistis tilted to her head to the side watching the three of them talk, it puzzled her. Figures moved in front of her, Irivine and Selphie.

"Hiya!" Selphie waved and sat down with Irivine who gave a low grunt. Irivine wasn't the cheeriest person in the morning, when he had his coffee he was normal, but without it he was a pistol. Quistis glanced back to where Seifer and his buddies had been, they weren't there. Quistis sighed slightly disappointed. She heard a chair push back and shuffling, she turned and saw that Seifer was in front of the table now, with Fujin and Raijin right beside him. Zell was on his feet, Squall was turned slightly as if protecting Rinoa, and Irivine was up on his feet his hand on his gun handle.

"I'm not over there anymore Quistis..." Seifer smirked slowly watching Quistis blush furiously at the fact that Seifer knew she had been watching him. Zell stomped his feet. Seifer jerked his head toward Zell glancing up and down looking at him.

"And what are you going to chicken Wuss, stomp me to the ground?" Seifer smirked as Raijin leaned back laughed then leaned forward again. Squall just stood in front of Seifer his eyes glaring toward Seifer. Seifer looked at Squall and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you staring at?" Seifer snapped. Irivine was the one who answered the question.

"Leave Seifer, you don't belong.." Irivine growled, Selphie stood up. Seifer just smiled and opened his arms.

"I just wanted to eat breakfast with some friends.." Seifer laughed then Zell cut his laughter off.

" Don't... you don't belong, and about eating with us, heh, you've never been _one _of us.." Zell snapped raising his fists. Seifer just narrowed his eyes to Zell, then looked at Quistis and nodded.

'What do you think hmm?" He asked smiling slightly. Squall spoke up now.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with anything.. you don't belong Seifer." Squall nodded looking back at Quistis. Quistis looked down.

"I don't care about you guys, Quistis what about you, do you want me to stay?" Seifer tilted his head, he looked at her, Quistis saw a need in his eyes, he needed her to say yes, he needed her. But then again something flashed into her mind, a mental picture of what he did to Rinoa.

"**_I can't forgive you Seifer! I Can't FORGIVE what I can't FORGET!_**" Quistis screamed and ran out of the room. Seifer's eyes followed her, he looked like a sad and lost puppy dog. Seifer shook his head, knowing he let himself open, he stood up straight praying no one saw. Squall half smiled, he saw, he saw pain in Seifer's eyes. _So he is human_ Squall watched Seifer and the others walk away. Zell looked at Squall and blinked.

"What just happened?" He asked looking toward the open door where Quistis use to be. Squall looked at Rinoa and nodded.

"We have to help them..." Squall muttered looking around the table.

"Help who?" Selphie asked.

"Quistis and Seifer." Rinoa said quietly. Zell pounded his fist against the table, sending a couple of dishes into the air.

"I will **_not _**help Seifer!" Zell shouted glaring at Squall.

"I Don't want to help Seifer either! I'm not doing it for Seifer, I'm doing it for Quistis!" Squall shouted back. Zell narrowed his eyes not saying anymore. Irivine looked at Seifer and shook his head.

"I hope this crap ends soon guys, you know?" He muttered under his breath. 

__


	15. Agreement between "Friends"

Broken Hearted 

*Disclaimer* Don't own anything

*Since Squall and Rinoa are together, I'm going to mess around with the other unknown couples of the game*

Chapter 15

_Agreement Between "Friends" _

" She was my once in a lifetime

Happy ending come true

I guess I should have told her

I thought she knew.

" I thought she knew my world revolved around her

My love light burned for her alone

But she couldn't see the flame

Only myself to blame

I should have known.." 

Seifer fought monster after monster in a furious rage, he was embarrassed, branded a loser, and the only girl he actually cared for, maybe even loved had acted like he was nothing, treated him like he was nothing. Seifer panted leaning over, tired now. He had fought about 12 T-Rex's. He sat down on the ground, hanging his head. Seifer muttered then heard footsteps. They were hard, maybe a guy. Seifer raised his head slowly looking upward. There stood in front of Seifer, no other than Squall. Seifer was surprised to see him there, so Seifer slowly stood up.

"Come back for more huh?" Seifer indicted to his scar. Squall ignored him. 

" ..Against my own nature I'm going to ...help..you.." Squall looked annoyed but nodded his head firmly, as if trying to force him into this. Seifer let out a loud laugh, then looked at Squall puzzled. 

"Help me? With what?" Seifer placed his hands on his hips looking at Squall. Squall blinked at him and gave him a do-I-really-need-to-say look, but Seifer didn't answer Squall. Seifer really didn't want to say that he needed help with Quistis, he'd rather Squall say it.

"With Quistis Seifer, I know you know." Squall snapped, annoyed that he had to bring up Quistis. Seifer shrugged slightly as if brushing it off, but Seifer's eyes were locked on Squall. Squall knew what Seifer was doing, he was trying to act like she didn't matter, the whole subject didn't matter and yes, Seifer was doing a good job about this, the only thing that gave him was that he hung on every word Squall said. Squall sat down on a rock and looked at Seifer. Seifer tilted his head to the side, smirking watching Squall. Squall sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You need help Seifer, she's pissed at you, hell everyone is pissed at you. Including me, so don't get the wrong idea about this. I want to kill you Seifer, I really do. I'm only helping you so Quistis will be happy. I could give a rats ass about you.." Squall said calmly glaring at Seifer. Seifer nodded once, he understood.

"I know Squall, I don't need to hear it for the rest of my natural born life." Seifer growled, looking at Squall. Squall looked deep in thought.

"I don't know what romantic stuff girls like.." Squall started but footsteps cut his sentence. Both men looked toward the clearing, Irivine, Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa appeared. Most of them were smiling, Zell and Rinoa wore a look of pure hatred when they looked from Squall to Seifer. Seifer sighed and muttered.

"Peanut Gallery.." Seifer looked up at them again.

"Shut up Seifer.." Zell snapped walking toward Seifer. Selphie grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back.

" Zell... We have to play with each other, we have to be nice to each other." She nodded quickly looking at Squall who just shrugged.

" ALRIGHT! Let's do this thing." Irivine announced tipping his hat and flinging his arms out to the side. Rinoa walked quickly to Squall, grabbing his hand and angling him in front of her. Seifer smirked at this then sat down on a nearby rock. Once everyone was sat/angled in certain spots , they started. 

" Alright, let's see... we need to get Quistis and Seifer back together so this damn garden can be peaceful.." Irivine grumbled looking at Selphie, who rolled her eyes at him. Squall blinked at this action. _That's weird, they're mostly all over each other, I wonder if they're fighting.._ Squall glanced at Rinoa who seemed to share the same thought, she shot Selphie a nervous glance. Selphie just shook her head looking annoyed. Zell just shrugged.

"Well lets see, we can just get you know, Quistis and Seifer stuck in a room.." Zell looked at Rinoa and Squall who gave him a don't-go-there look. Zell dropped the subject.

" What about, if we like send them on a mission! Ya know? We can like set it up or something.." Zell offered, everyone nodded thinking this was a good idea.

"But Seifer isn't a SeeD.." Squall said quietly. Seifer smirked and leaned back nodding his head.

"Yeah so what?" He snapped. Rinoa snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Squall you told me that Quistis takes you to the like first mission the fire cave right?" She asked looking excited. Squall nodded.

"Yes Rinny, but I don't see how this-- oh.." Squall smirked and pulled Rinoa to him. She smiled and they exchange a couple of soft love taps.

"Ok, ok, some of us just have eaten." Irivine growled. Seifer looked away from the scene, it felt weird for him to watch the two of them kiss, like when he was with Rinoa he had missed out on something. _Well, I did, she didn't love me. She said she did, but not truly not like her and Squall._ Seifer for the first time of his life, found himself actually missing someone, enough to feel pains in his stomach. Seifer slowly stood up and walked away. The others watched him walk away and shrugged.

"What's up his butt?" Selphie asked looking around. Irivine slowly stood up and muttered 'What's up yours?" only Zell and Squall caught this. They looked at Irivine shocked, he merely just shrugged at them. 

"I'm off.." Selphie muttered walking after Seifer. Rinoa looked at Irivine.

"Hey is everything ok between you two?" She asked timidly.

"Fine, Dandy, nothing is wrong." Irivine snapped and left after Selphie. Zell, Squall and Rinoa looked at each other.

"Not again.." Zell muttered watching Selphie walk away. Squall smiled looking at Rinoa then looked toward Zell about to ask him something, but something stopped Squall. Zell was looking at Selphie...oddly. He was grinning ear to ear and tilting his head to the side. Rinoa grasped Squall's arm and pulled him away from Zell.

"Oh my god.." She muttered a good distance away from Zell.

"What?" Squall asked looking at her.

"Zell's...checking Selphie..out.." Rinoa muttered pointing at Zell dazy expression. Squall looked back at Zell then looked at Rinoa laughing slightly.

"You're joking right?" Squall laughed a little, then frowned when Rinoa shook her head. Squall looked back at Zell muttering.

"That's the way, I use to look at you when we weren't together...oh boy.." Squall looked back at Rinoa and smiled sheepishly. Rinoa put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Really?" She asked playfully, then poked him in the stomach. Squall laughed and put his arms around her waist, picked her up, and spinned her around. Squall put Rinoa down gently, he lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. Once they pulled away, Rinoa was grinning then stopped and frowned.

"Zell's gone.." She muttered pressing her forehead against Squall's. Indeed Zell was gone, they weren't worried about where he had gone, they were worried about who he had gone to talk to and why. 


End file.
